gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Twen Masque
"Let me tell you - Being a Jammer is incredibly fun. It's an art wreaking havoc without getting caught." A recent recruit into PHANTOM, Twen immediately showed an interest in piloting Jammer type GYROs, completely ignoring the recommended types. She was found to be a natural at handling the odd GYRO, an strange contrast to her upbeat and straightforward personality. Appearance She has rather long black hair, but almost always wears a hat on her head. If she's not wearing a hat, she's wearing her suit helmet. She usually dresses casually, but not completely and maintains some slight fashion. Her flight suit is white with navy trim. Her eyes are a dark blue. Personality She is friendly, but not overly so. She is mature, but not overly so. She enjoys making bonds with people, but never fully delves into them. She opens up, but always holds back. Basically, Twen seems to be a person perpetually stuck between maturity and childish behavior. She can never seem to be consistent enough to form true bonds with people, but speaks her mind when she feels like it. On the other hand, she seems to enjoy helping other people and socializing. She often goes out of her way just to chat or check up on people, but often avoids her work and responsibilities in the process. In battle, she seems to be perfectly willing and eager to risk her life for allies, often getting herself in tight situations as a result. Even when scolded for it, she simply accepts the lecture with a slight, "Ehehe" and continues on her way. History She was born into a somewhat well-to-do family. However, they were constantly trying to improve their situation and company in the world, and lavished high expectations and responsibilities on her. She tried her best to keep up with them, but it was soon apparent that she wasn't what they tried to force her to be: a genius. Before she broke down due to the stress, however, she met two people: Truth and Quentyn Rivers. They quickly became fast friends and stuck up for each other, risking their lives to protect the others. They grew up together. Even in different environments, they found time to meet and destress, making dreams and plans for the future. Eventually, all three were found to be capable of becoming GYRO pilots. Twen's family was pleased with this - they expected her to return home as a hero. Fed up with this kind of lifestyle, she left home under cover of night and decided to find a home VALVE for herself with her two best friends. Twen was originally scouted for both END and NIGHTMARE, but turned down their offer and joined PHANTOM. Why she did so is uncertain - she claims that "they were too serious. Life isn't about shooting people." However, she did so with utter disregard for Truth and Quentyn Rivers, not alerting them that she had decided to side with PHANTOM. As such, they ended up parting ways with no or little warning. They aren't sure why she decided to break from them so rapidly. She quickly excelled in the training courses, but refused to pilot a balanced GYRO. She claimed that they are too mainstream and boring for her - she'd rather do something unique. Something that would satisfy her because of its special style of fighting. And so she found that Jammer GYROs fit her style of fighting perfectly. Between her responsibilities, training, and socializing, she can occasionally be found gazing at the ocean when she can. When she does so, there is some kind of relaxed but weary face on her. It quickly drops away when conversed to, and she returns to her usual jovial self. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: XIC-01-MINUS Booster(s): XIC-00-EAGLE Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NID-00-BLACKOUT Armor Parts CORE: TRE-01-CYBERKING ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-OWL Left ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Jammer Category:GYRO Category:Phantom